


and the stars look very different today

by AutisticShepard



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Day 2: DomesticBoys looking at the stars and sharing a blanket featuring a reference to The Princess Bride
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	and the stars look very different today

Qrow stared out at the stars. Away from the city, it was much easier to see the constellations in the sky. He found the Big Dipper easily and moved on to Cassiopeia until he was interrupted by a throat clearing. Turning around, Qrow saw his boyfriend with half-closed eyes, the sleepiness evident in the way the brunette draped the blanket over himself like a shawl.

“Qrow,” Clover rasped, his voice still husky from sleep. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Qrow replied, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes; they were still bleary from drowsiness. “I’m just...it’s been awhile since I was able to really  _ look _ at the stars, you know? You can’t see them in the city.”

Clover’s mouth quirked upwards in a smile as he shuffled over to Qrow and wrapped the blanket around them both.

“It’s cold.” Clover remarked. Qrow nuzzled into the taller man’s neck.

“In that case, shouldn’t you be wearing a shirt?” He nudged Clover’s bare bicep to emphasize his point. Clover kissed the top of his partner’s head before answering.

“Are you really complaining, little bird?” His tone was light and teasing.

“Hmmm,” Qrow turned his face just enough to plant a light kiss on his boyfriend’s upper arm. “Nah.” Qrow shifted so his face was nuzzled into Clover’s neck once more while his boyfriend’s arm hugged him close.

“Can you come back to bed? I’m freezing.” Clover spoke after a few moments.

“Fine.” Qrow agreed. “Only if you carry me though.” He raised his head so he could look at Clover, who had an eyebrow raised in amusement. Clover leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead before scooping him up bridal style.

“As you wish.” He said above Qrow’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know: there were like 8 forehead kisses in this but I couldn't bring myself to cut any of them out :^)


End file.
